


you don’t need to save me (but would you run away with me?)

by starksrhodey



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Angst, Emotions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hot Chocolate, Humor, M/M, Miscommunication, Post-Canon, Well-adjusted Andrew, andrew’s pov, minimal angst, proposal au, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksrhodey/pseuds/starksrhodey
Summary: Andrew Minyard stood alongside Renee and came to the conclusion he wanted to marry Neil Josten. He didn’t know how, it felt silly. It was a stupid notion, right? Andrew still verbally referred to their relationship as... this. It didn’t feel realistic to imagine asking for Neil’s hand in marriage.But he knew he wanted it.





	you don’t need to save me (but would you run away with me?)

**Author's Note:**

> Reading the AFTG series I immediately found myself reading fic after fic... so without further ado, this is my take on a post canon proposal fic!

On a usual day Andrew Minyard found himself highly unimpressed with well, everyone. Sans Neil. Moreover, Neil Josten was an exception to several things Andrew related, but that was neither here nor there. Today, however, managed to prove Andrew wrong. There are far more annoying things than the team trying to implement bonding night and it was indeed possible to rev Andrew’s annoyance far past his control.

Team weddings.

Andrew would’ve visibly shook at the thought if he hadn’t been on the receiving end of Matt Boyd’s speculative look. He flicked the backliner an unimpressed glance before striding down the hall, lit cigarette in hand. He made a point to blatantly ignore the scowl the wedding planner aimed in his direction.

“Andrew.” It was the sound of Renee’s soft voice that succeeded in pulling the blond away from his cigarette.

He glanced up at her briefly before looking around dismissively. The room was compiled of Renee’s foster mom, Stephanie Walker, Katelyn, and one Neil Josten. He turned his attention back on the bride to be.

“Thank you for agreeing to be my best man.” Renee sent him a gentle smile, her lips tilted up in contentment. 

“Couldn’t let you stand at the alter alone, could I?” Andrew scoffed, crossing his arms. He pointedly ignored the look Neil sent him. 

She sent him a winning smile.

“It’s so nice to see the team back together,” she spoke, fiddling with her necklace briefly before addressing the room at large. “Would it be too presumptuous if I could have a moment alone with Andrew, perhaps?”

Andrew quirked a brow and turned his gaze back towards the others. Neil was the first to respond, an unbothered shrug settling into his shoulders as he made his way from the room. He pointedly didn’t touch Andrew, but sent him a fleeting nod. Katelyn followed closely behind him.

“Junkie.” Andrew grumbled under his breath. 

Renee was wise enough to not comment. Her foster mother, however, was not quite attuned to Andrew and Neil. In other words, she wasn’t used to their interactions or how to proceed after witnessing such public display of affection. Or, well, the most affection Neil and Andrew dared to show while with a crowd.

“When will the two of you get married?” She spoke teasingly, her bright eyes beaming as she flicked them down the hall towards Neil’s retreating figure and back to a glowering Andrew. Her smile wilted.

“I’ll call you back in before it’s time,” Renee stepped in and blocked Andrew’s line of sight. He smoothly removed his hand from under his sleeve and revealed an open palm. “Could you check the flower arrangements? Allison was quite worried over them.”

“Of course.” Stephanie promised as she left the room, sending Andrew one last fleeting look.

Andrew lazily raised a brow in response.

She huffed.

“Please stop trying to antagonize my foster mother,” Renee chided, sending Andrew a knowing smile. “She already has several theories on you without the theatrics.”

“Bold of you to assume I care what people think of me.”

Rene crossed her arms. 

“And what of Neil, then?”

“I hate him. He woke me up this morning by watching Exy at a high volume.” Andrew glowered at the thought. “Contemplated drowning him in the shower. If he hit his head the right way it would’ve looked like an accident.”

“You don’t mean that.”

Andrew shrugged offhandedly. He turned, angling his body so Renee remained in his peripheral vision as he began to douse his cigarette in the nearest bin. He immediately began to regret it, except Andrew refused to regret anything. It was unbecoming and far too nonsensical to waste time on such mishaps.

“I think you’ve grown far too accustomed to Neil to mean that.” Renee continued, seemingly speaking aloud to herself. Andrew had half a mind to shut this conversation down. 

He would have, too, if not for noticing Renee’s shaky voice. It almost went without detection, something he huffed at. His analytical senses were growing far too used to watching lazy cats and Neil putter around the apartment. 

However, this was Renee. And quite frankly, Andrew prided himself on knowing much more about Renee than everyone sans Allison, perhaps. If betting were something he found pleasure in, he might even make a wager on that. Except betting was foolish and he refused to exchange money with any of his former team mates. Seeing Matt up close had been far too much interaction for Andrew’s liking. 

So, Andrew, being the ever generous being he was, continued to allow such a conversation to unfold. He sensed Renee’s nerves spiking, perhaps wedding jitters. Except... Andrew knew how Renee felt when concerning Allison so the idea of her being anxious piqued his interest. 

He’d humor her anyways.

“He’s like a disease, isn’t he?” Andrew spoke lazily, taking a seat on the closest chair to him. If the back happened to be against the wall and the chair angled in perfect view of the only entrance, well, no one had to know. “Burrowing his claws in his host and feeding.”

“Of course, sounds quite awful.” Renee nodded solemnly, twisting her hands.

Andrew sighed.

He was growing tired of such talk.

“Spit it out, Walker.”

For a split second it seemed as if she considered playing it off. But then she faltered, her usual bright and cheery facade melting into a much hesitant one. If Andrew had been anyone else he might’ve immediately jumped to console her. But Renee was no wilting flower, and they both knew that very much. 

He tilted his head.

“I don’t regret this,” she spoke firmly, folding her hands in her lap. “I just never believed I would make it to this point. I’m extremely thankful for what I’ve overcome, but sometimes I feel like I’m waiting for something to give. We’ve all been quite fortunate.”

“Oh yes, aside from the multiple attempts of murder,” Andrew spoke dryly, sitting up and offering Renee his full attention. “This is real. This is happening, today. You’re getting the cookie cutter ending. It’s time to accept it.”

She nodded, allowing this information to absorb before glancing up once more. “And you?”

It felt like Andrew’s throat had closed.

“What.” 

“Have you accepted your happy ending?”

“I’m content.” _Lie._ Andrew clenched his teeth, schooling his features into a blank expression. 

Images of Neil in a suit being walked down the alter to meet Andrew had began to flash through his thoughts. Andrew could almost hear the audience rustling, the sound of people shifting to take in the view. Except it sounded like everything was underwater. Andrew felt like he was drowning almost.

“Shall I call your entourage back in?” Andrew made sure to stand to his feet smoothly as to not raise any red flags. 

Renee eyed him, her wide eyes searching. If Andrew hadn’t been able to pin his blank mask down since the age of ten, he may have been worried. But he knew his facial expression was giving nothing away. His eyes, on the other hand, were often pools of emotion. 

He broke her gaze.

“Yes, of course, please.” She stood, smoothing a hand down her dress as she did.

He offered a single curt nod before striding down the hall. Andrew refused to allow himself to tug anxiously at his collar despite the way his fingers itched to. He turned the corner, his gaze sweeping as the hallway opened up into the heart of the church.

Andrew blatantly ignored the way his previous team mates sent curious looks his way. Instead, his gaze settled on those all too familiar auburn curls and directed his path in that direction. It took no time to sidle up to Neil as the crowd parted for Andrew without question. Internally he felt quite smug at being the fault of the uneasy expressions several of the crowd goers wore at the sense of the blond’s daring energy.

“.....maybe a reunion match?” Andrew caught up just in time to catch the end of Kevin’s conversation.

“Kev, I love you, but you’re killing me.” Matt whined, sliding a crisp fifty dollar bill in Nicky’s outstretched hands. 

“You bet on Kevin talking about Exy?” Dan snorted from where she was tucked in Boyd’s side.

“I had hoped he would last longer than thirty minutes.” Boyd sighed, pressing a chaste kiss to Dan’s temple.

“A reunion match would be nice.” Kevin defended from Neil’s opposing side, frown tugging at his lips. “We’d be able to show case our stronger abilities and how we’ve grown since college.”

“I’m on break.” Nicky whined. “This is supposed to be about relaxing and sleeping in, not getting pummeled by professional Exy players.”

“I’m up for a game, in all honesty.” Matt shrugged, rolling his eyes at the wounded noise Nicky emitted.

“Allison would skin you alive if you forced us to play Exy instead of attending the after party,” Dan helpfully pointed out.

“Over my dead body.” Kevin crossed his arms.

“That can be arranged.” The group stilled, turning to look at the sound of Andrew’s voice breaking the silence.

“That was quick.” Neil spoke quietly, turning to offer Andrew his undivided attention. 

Andrew wouldn’t be exaggerating if he said his breathing hitched. Being the center of Neil’s gaze could leave the weakest of human’s gasping and left feeling as if they had been choked. And while Andrew prided himself on the control he had over his emotions and lack thereof, he couldn’t stop the breathless feeling that hit him every time Neil looked to his way.

Neil smirked.

The arrogant Junkie.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Andrew’s glare lightened to a scowl at the cautious nudge to his hand.

“Yes or no?” Neil raised a brow.

“Fuck off.” Andrew muttered, folding his hand around Neil’s own. Andrew squeezed as hard as he could, feeling pleased at the twitch that indicated Neil’s displeasure.

The shorter of the two rolled his eyes at the pleased look that settled over Neil’s form. Leave it to Josten to find joy in the smallest acts of affection. Andrew hated him. It was disgusting. He squeezed Neil’s hand once more, hoping to break a few bones.

Neil’s cheeks flushed a light pink shade, causing a warm feeling to settle in the pit of Andrew’s stomach. He felt quite smug knowing he was the cause of such a reaction. Not only that, but the blush brilliantly complimented Neil’s hair.

Andrew would deny that at all costs if asked.

“You should tell Stephanie that Renee requires her presence. I refuse to interact with her.” Andrew spoke bluntly.

“Of course.” Neil nodded astutely, releasing his hold on Andrew’s hand in order to pass a message off.

Andrew’s eyes carefully followed the blue eyed striker as he disappeared through the crowd. An uneasy feeling settled over him as Neil’s figure vanished in the horde. Sometimes old habits die hard.

“Katelyn and I are considering marriage.”

Andrew flickered a glance up and met Aaron’s cautious face; a reflection of his own. The other twin took Andrew’s silence as room to continue. “She’s very happy about the concept.”

“I don’t care.” Andrew spoke clearly, sending his brother a dismissive look. _How does this concern me,_ had went unsaid.

“She said I would need a best man.” Aaron shoveled on, his voice quieting. “Would you?”

“Betsy would look at it as a major set back if I declined.” Andrew sighed, appearing as if he were doing Aaron the biggest favor by accepting. “I suppose so, as you have no other options. You’d sooner ask Neil than Nicky.”

Aaron grimaced at the thought but didn’t deny it.

Andrew’s gaze followed after Aaron as he began stepping away, beginning to retreat to the corner he had been residing in. It was when Aaron glanced back, his lips parting as if he had a final thought that Andrew pressed his own mouth into a firm line. Aaron huffed before closing his mouth and turning on his heel.

“Renee said they would be starting soon.” Andrew looked toward’s Neil in order to acknowledge he understood.

Andrew began to struggle internally, his fight or flight instincts warring with each other. His initial instinct when Aaron had approached him was to flee. The look on Aaron’s face screamed fear. Trepidation. The blond wanted to shudder at the word. That look had been one the goalie had grown far too familiar with seeing on his own face in the mirror. 

Andrew wanted to–

He paused and glanced down.

The sight of Neil’s right hand gradually curling around his bicep caused his anxieties to dissipate. Andrew felt as if all the pressure building up had been released; like a bouncy house deflating. He felt weak, almost. It was frightening to know one being had such control over another. And Andrew always detested the idea of giving up his sense of power. No, it wasn’t the touch.

The touch was grounding. It anchored him, even. Casual touches had begun sneaking into their relationship during Neil’s second year at Palmetto. They were _okay._ Honest. It was just the power Neil had over him that still kick started the irrational side of him.

“Truth for truth?” Andrew’s Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat at the faintest sensation of Neil’s breath fanning across his throat. The auburn haired striker stood right behind Andrew. Any closer and they’d be back to chest with Neil’s chin hooking over Andrew’s shoulder.

“Who says I want to hear anything you have to say?” **Lie.**

“I don’t understand weddings,” Neil continued, his voice not at all sounding apologetic, seeing as they both currently stood in attendance of their friends oncoming wedding. “The idea doesn’t stick with me.”

“You hate having all eyes on you. I’m not shocked you wouldn’t immediately love them.” Andrew couldn’t help the dry tone in his voice. “And weddings are complete bullshit.”

Neil hummed.

Andrew threw him an annoyed glance as he stepped forward. The blond crossed his arm as he turned to face his... significant other. He almost blanched at the word. It wasn’t because he was denying what they meant to one another, but because that label didn’t seem to justifiably cover the true extent of their relationship.

“Let’s hear it.”

“What?” Neil inquired innocently.

“You have something to say, might as well get it over with.” Andrew made a motion with his hand as if to say ‘go on, then.’

“Oh, it’s nothing, really...” Neil shrugged, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I only said I didn’t understand weddings. You claim they’re not worth it. Or, you’ve implied so. Some may say there’s a story to be told there...”

“And some people wouldn’t dare ask me.” Andrew narrowed his eyes daringly. “While other lack natural instincts. Which are you?”

“As if you’d touch me,” Neil scoffed before smirking. “Without consent, of course. Now, with consent–“

“Be mindful, we share the same bed.” Andrew removed his hand from Neil’s mouth, letting out a huff of annoyance as Neil idly rocked back and forth on his heels. 

“Of course.”

Silence settled between them.

Andrew briefly wondered if it were just him or if time seemed to slow down whenever the Foxes came back together. He wouldn’t deny it, he did feel more comfortable in their presence than anyone else’s. But, Andrew being Andrew, still preferred his own company with a dose of Neil. After all, two hours around Nicky were two hours too much.

He didn’t know if it were a sense of nostalgia in being in the presence of these people or being in a church in general, but Andrew felt unsettled. There was a constant feeling of discomfort tugging at his head. He couldn’t shrug the sensation off, his hands itched for a cigarette.

It wasn’t until he found himself standing alongside Renee, as her best man, that it hit him. He stood sure, his posture relaxed despite the restless energy radiating off the rest of the foxes lined up beside him. It took everything within him to not wack Boyd upside the head for shuffling for the umpteenth time.

Marriage.

He wanted to marry.... _Neil._

The thought rocked him. He could feel the tightness in his chest loosening. He stood diagonally from the person in question, his eyes briefly roaming over Neil’s lean form. Josten stood along with Allison’s bridal party, his suit clinging to him in all the right places and adding a sense of height to his short form.

Not that Andrew could judge on that matter.

Andrew Minyard stood alongside Renee soon to be Reynolds and came to the conclusion he wanted to marry Neil Josten. He didn’t know how, it felt silly. It was a stupid notion, right? Andrew still verbally referred to their relationship as... _this_. It didn’t feel realistic to imagine asking for Neil’s hand in marriage.

But he knew he wanted it.

He craved the concept of belonging to someone. Of making a family for himself, even. Knowing someone wanted him for, well, _him._

That was something he could get behind.

The sound of the crowd breaking into an uproar pulled the blond from his thoughts. His eyes briefly flickered over the audience before settling around the embracing couple and connecting with those all too familiar blue ones.

Neil offered him a soft smile in return.

Andrew rolled his eyes.

He couldn’t believe he wanted to marry that junkie.

He managed to escape from the crowd, sending a disgruntled look towards anyone who dared to step in his direction as if it embrace him. Merriment seemed to be infectious. Too bad common sense wasn’t, he grumbled as he side stepped an emotional looking Stephenie Walker.

He offered a harried looking Neil, who had found himself cornered by a group of grey haired women, a smirk as he slipped out the church doors. Andrew half considered stopping to just watch Neil as he fumbled his way through their nit picking and fawning. 

His back settled against the cool brick wall, his fingers absentmindedly thumbing through the pack of cigarettes he had kept in his blazer pocket. He found himself in an alley of sort located on the outside left of the church. He peeked up at the sky. It was ridiculously empty, the sun seemingly beaming down brightly in support of today’s event.

Andrew supposed Renee deserved as much.

“....thanks for nothing,” the sound of Neil’s distant grumbles pricked Andrew’s ears.

His lazy gaze rose, settling on a flustered blue eyed Neil Josten. Neil briefly frowned at him before choosing to drop the front all together. He settled in alongside Andrew, their shoulder’s briefly brushing against each other.

“That was nice,” Neil spoke into the silence, his speculative gaze turning thoughtful as he surveyed the sky. “Surprisingly.”

Andrew scoffed.

Despite his recent realization, he still refused to conform to society’s standards. Weddings were... too structured. The mere notion of having his own wedding made Andrew feel claustrophobic. It seemed suffocating, almost. He sneered at the image of him standing at the end of an altar, waiting for Neil to meet him. 

“You can’t seriously think it was bad.” Neil furrowed his brow, sending him an expectant look. “It was very boring but it seemed to live up to their expectations.”

 _Expectations._

Andrew despised the word. It tasted like poison, almost. It made his heart heavy and mind confused. He didn’t know what Neil expected of him. Of this. Of their future. He didn’t even know if Neil would entertain the idea of marriage, much less what to expect Neil to wish for. Did he want a wedding? Would it be insulting if Andrew made it clear he didn’t?

“You answered my question,” Andrew dropped his cigarette. He briefly envied the fallen cigarette. It was able to avoid conversations. Except. Except this was Neil. He tried to force himself to relax. “It was nice. For them.”

Neil was staring at him.

Andrew could feel it.

“But not for you?”

“I think wedding’s are bullshit. I said that already, didn’t I?” Andrew shot Neil a look. To anyone else it would appear sharp, threatening even. Lesser men have cowered on the receiving end of Andrew’s venomous stare. Except, when has the mouthy striker been a lesser man?

Neil shrugged.

“You did.”

It felt like this conversation was taking a sharp turn in the wrong direction. Andrew could feel the words in his throat, the anger and resentment forcibly cutting off his vocal cords. Strangling him. He didn’t want to talk about this. Not now.

“Enough,” Andrew snarled, taking a threatening step forward. The blond was far past expecting Neil to wince or cringe due to Andrew’s actions. Instead, Neil huffed out a snort and settled back into the wall, brow raised in a challenge.

“Yes or no?”

Neil offered him a shark like grin. “Yes.”

Andrew descended upon him, his own form not granting him the ability to tower over Neil as he wished. Instead, he used his mass to press the red head further into the brick. Andrew scowled at the soft smile that daringly tugged at Neil’s mouth as the blond cradled his skull from the harsh brick.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Neil’s breath fanned across Andrew’s face. He forcibly prevented himself from shivering.

“Shut up,” Andrew ground out. He swallowed the muffled laugh that Neil didn’t even care to hide. It was easy to lose himself in the warmth emitted from Neil’s mouth. He hated himself less for it.

It was a struggle. Finding enjoyment in kissing someone was something Andrew struggled with. And just kissing. It still shook him to his core to know there weren’t any expectations from this. Nothing was ever expected. Or demanded. 

Andrew relaxed under Neil’s soft touch. The mouthy shit grew pliant under Andrew’s weight, his hands lazily stretching over either side of the blond’s broad shoulders. Neil finger’s began tracing a pattern into the skin of Andrew’s neck, his mouth opening up to the tracing of Andrew’s tongue across his bottom lip.

The goalie pressed further into Neil, a need to leave a mark on him sending a sense of urgency up his spine. And Neil allowed it. He allowed Andrew to press him into the brick wall, allowed him to leave him gasping for air with bruised lips, his perfectly styled hair looking mussed. Andrew wanted to resent him.

Resent him for understanding this was something he needed. The blond craved this reassurance – sometimes. Sometimes he needed to know Neil was real. Beneath him. Not in a submissive sense, but in the sense that he was here. For Andrew. He knew Neil trusted him explicitly; trusted Andrew to never abuse his hold. 

Not that Andrew would.

“I’m right here.” Neil spoke softly, quietly. The sound of his voice sent an unexpected shiver up Andrew’s spine. He briefly closed his eyes as Neil slowly raised his own hands up, slow enough to give Andrew a warning. The striker’s fingers spread across the back of the blond’s head, his thumbs curling up and over the line of Andrew’s jaw. 

Andrew forced down the urge to clench his jaw.

Neil idly traced his thumb up and down Andrew’s cheek. It felt surreal. Sometimes, Andrew would remind himself that he could have this now. This was allowed. All the more reason for him to try and marry Neil, he figured.

But inevitably, it would be up to Neil.

“Ninety percent,” Andrew spoke with his eyes shut.

Andrew couldn’t see, but he knew if he opened his eyes he’d be blinded by Neil’s bright smile. His cheeky grin would be stretched across his face, his blue eyes lit up with emotion. The kind of emotion that caused Andrew to huff and flick him in the nose.

“There you two are!”

Andrew briefly tensed up, only marginally relaxing as his brain made the connection of it being his cousin’s voice. Had this been years prior, he might’ve instinctively reacted in a much more violent way. But this was now. And he was changing. Slowly.

He let out a shallow breath, his nails digging into the palm of his hand. It beat wanting to dig for a knife. Andrew wrinkled his nose at the thought. It was almost as if Neil could read his mind. The sensation of the taller man’s fingertips skimming across Andrew’s neck might’ve reduced anyone else to a puddle. The soft smile directed at them definitely would’ve sealed the casket.

Andrew closed his eyes once more and let out a breath of air.

“We’ll be in soon, Nicky,” Neil called out, not even trying to disguise the dismissive tone. 

The crunching of gravel was the only indication of Nicky’s departure. Andrew briefly rested his head against Neil’s shoulder before pulling back completely. Neil slowly dragged his own hands through Andrew’s hair before dropping them by his side as the blond detangled their limbs.

“Suppose I owe you a dance,” Andrew grunted, appearing disinterested. It almost sounded cold. It did, to Andrew’s own ears. But the way he nodded when Neil raised his hand in an offer spoke differently. They linked hands, a scowl pulling at the corner of Andrew’s mouth as Neil interlocked their pinkies.

“I’m partial to the waltz, myself.” 

“I will lock you on the balcony of our apartment with only ice cream to eat.” 

The sound of Neil’s laughter echoing through the alley seemed almost deafening. Had it been anyone else, Andrew may have become annoyed. But even Andrew couldn’t ignore the warm feeling he got at the sight of a grinning Neil. So if he squeezed Neil’s hand a bit tighter, no one had to know.

“Me too,” Neil spoke quietly, sending him a tiny smile as they made their way back into the church.

“Shut up,” Andrew muttered, squeezing once more. “Or I’ll break all the bones in your hand. There goes your career.”

“See, I think you’re lying.”

“Really? How much pressure do you suppose it takes to shatter someone’s hand?”

“It takes twenty-five pounds to cause a fracture.” Neil spoke offhandedly.

Andrew rolled his eyes.

“Idiot.”

––––––––

Andrew was sitting on the balcony of their apartment. He propped himself up against the banister, his left knee resting against one of the bars as his left arm loosely dangled over the railing. He blew out a fume of smoke, his lips pursed as his eyes traced the outline. It faded into the air.

The sky was growing darker, cloudless, but the stars were still in hiding as the sun began to set. Andrew couldn’t be half assed to miss the scattered spots of light. This felt more like Nicky’s category, he thought absentmindedly. He bit back a shiver, a sense of frustration flooding him.

He refused to go back in due to the cool air. Perhaps it was his pride stopping him. After all, he had pointedly ignored Neil’s advice to put on an extra layer or else he’d catch his death.

Andrew briefly noted he needed to prevent Neil from spending so much time at Wymack’s. He was starting to sound like Abby.

The evening air was crisp, sharp even. It nipped at the skin on his bare arms as his right hand flicked the ash off his cigarette. Despite a clear sky, his mind was full. Andrew knew first hand how it felt to live with the weight of the world’s failure on his shoulders.

He had never felt like this, however.

Andrew felt like the rabbit. He had grown so accustomed to fitting the image he was known for... but never this. The knowledge of questioning his position in Neil’s life. That had never been a problem before. He mentally scoffed at his predicament. He had to go and fuck it up by getting a ring, didn’t he?

He had half a mind to throw himself over the balcony just to escape from this situation. He could’ve laughed at the thought. And he would’ve, too, if not for wincing. The sensation of his fingernails digging into the skin of his palm turned out to be quite distracting. His eyes flickered down and eyed the crescent moon shaped indents left in his skin.

The sound of blinds rustling caused Andrew’s features to compose themselves. He blew out another puff of smoke just as Neil’s head managed to pop through the break in the curtains.

The first thing Andrew took note of would be the sweater Neil was currently wearing. The goalie’s heart tugged at the way Neil was bundled up in a sweater with Andrew’s jersey number. If he were to turn around, Andrew would be forced to witness his last name plastered across Josten’s back.

He didn’t think he could handle that.

“Yes or no?” Neil glanced towards the balcony.

“Yes.” Andrew prevented himself from rolling his eyes. He purposely avoided Neil’s gaze as the striker made his presence known.

It was always hard to not notice.

Whenever Neil entered the room, it almost seemed like he commandeered it. That thought alone felt disgusting. Andrew almost grew queasy just thinking of it. But... it was true. And the ironic part? Neil wanted nothing of it. He didn’t want to be in charge. He didn’t think he was worthy. _Important_ enough. He thought he was **nothing**. 

Fury flooded Andrew’s veins at the notion. Neil had grown to believe everyone around him. He had felt like he was nothing. So, per usual, he thought he was worth nothing.

Andrew was working on changing that.

That being said, this wasn’t the current case. While Neil did grab the attention of most people, his current entrance was noticeable due to him knocking into almost every cigarette tray, wind chime, everything. 

“Uh, Sorry?” Neil smiled guiltily as he attempted to untangle the wind chime.

Andrew threw him an amused look. It was unintentional. There were times when he didn’t have a firm grip on his self control. They were more often than not the consequence of Neil’s presence. No matter the cause, the look sent a flushed heat across Neil’s cheek bones.

Andrew couldn’t complain about causing that look.

“Did you require something?” Andrew questioned, his eyes turned upward. The twitch of his lips didn’t exactly paint an uninterested look. “Or was your purpose to grab the attention of everyone in our vicinity?”

“Ha ha.” Neil grumbled, lifting his leg as he sat next to Andrew. Their shoulders brushed. Andrew’s gut clenched as the need for close contact burned within him.

The silence that settled over them was comfortable. Andrew felt even better when he didn’t tense as Neil settled against him. If anything, he felt gleeful. It was a sensation he was growing accustomed to. Something he still struggled believing he was allowed.

Andrew supposed Neil was helping him with that, too.

“I actually wondered if you had anything to put in the laundry.” Neil spoke up, his voice muffled from where his mouth was pressed against Andrew’s shoulder.

“Does my laundry basket have clothes in it?” 

Andrew could feel the way Neil’s shoulder’s shook softly with silent laughter. The churning in his stomach intensified. He almost felt.... crazed. He struggled with naming this emotion. He desperately needed to schedule another session with Bee. It was just.. knowing Neil was capable of this. Knowing he could be this happy and content. That he was like this and Andrew was the reason. 

“I didn’t even look.” Neil admitted as his laughter subsided.

“Good detective skills, I feel so much better knowing you have my back.” Andrew spoke monotonously, he softened his response by wrapping his arm around Neil’s back.

“Always.” Neil spoke in return, his voice quieting. Andrew knew he meant it in a cheeky sense, he knew that. But Neil didn’t quite manage to deliver it in such a way. It came out sounding more like a promise. That and the way Neil had began to tense led him to that conclusion. 

Andrew tightened his grip in response.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice whose sweater you’re wearing.” Andrew spoke offhandedly. “You know you have your own clothes, right?”

“Well... yes.” Neil spoke slowly. “But. This smells like you.”

He spoke so easily. Neil had a habit of making offhanded comments that managed to send Andrew spiraling. It was knowing Neil sought comfort from Andrew’s familiar smell. 

Andrew dug his nails into his palm as a wave of emotion settled over him. Neil, being the ever observant person, took notice. Of course he did. He pressed even closer. So close, in fact, that Andrew could even feel his breath fanning across the side of his face. 

“Comfortable?” Andrew knew his voice came out shaky.

“I am.” Neil admitted, his hands settling over Andrew’s own. Andrew’s breath stuttered as Neil’s finger’s smoothed his own out. The tips of Neil’s own fingers began rubbing circles into Andrew’s palm.

He was smoothing out the indents.

Neil tilted his head and began leaning up, his lips pressing against the side of Andrew’s neck before retreating. “But I do have a load of laundry waiting to be put on.”

Andrew regretted opening his mouth.

Neil sent him an apologetic look as he began untangling his limbs. Andrew pointedly didn’t help, and instead lifted his cigarette back to his lips. A few seconds had passed before Neil finally managed to find all his limbs.

He stood to his feet, his body casting a shadow over Andrew’s sitting form. Andrew briefly tilted his head to the side, his brow quirking as Neil seemed to flounder as he attempted to avoid their balcony decor.

“Your agility never seizes to amaze me.”

Neil shot him a fleeting scowl as he disappeared into the apartment. The goalie eyed the spot after him even as his form left, careful to be sure he really had left.

Andrew was once again left to his thoughts.

He couldn’t help but recall how dangerous this once was. There was a time in which he made a point to sparsely be alone. But now? He found himself years past that. He was now at a point in his life where he was able to ‘reflect’ on his past struggles.

His mind flashed to positive and productive words Bee had suggested he use.

Realistically, he knew the Andrew he had once been had grown into a much better version of himself. He no longer woke up violently. He did, however, become a light sleeper. This came to no one’s surprise. Andrew reflected briefly.

He had a routine. They went grocery shopping weekly, biweekly if it was during Exy season. They took turns with the Foxes on who would host the team for holiday dinners. He humored their mutual friends, allowed their current team mates to attempt to include him in their plans, and even accepted the occasional phone call he received from Aaron.

He allowed himself to respond to Kevin; after a minimum of 10 unread texts, of course. He did monthly Skype sessions with Betsy. He no longer glowered at Katelyn. He allowed Nicky to skype him every other week, sometimes every week. He had adopted two cats along with Neil. And Neil.. their relationship had flourished. The word almost felt wrong.

It didn’t seem to carry over the true depth of what he meant. They had grown far more familiar one another and the boundaries they had set. Or lack thereof. Their relationship no longer had the same sense of anxiety they carried with them during their days at Palmetto. They felt sure. Settled. 

They didn’t often go into depth and discuss their relationship, no. But it was easy to read. Andrew saw it in the way Neil missed their home when they were away. When Andrew no longer had to watch Neil question if he were included in Andrew’s career plans. How Andrew felt like he belonged at Neil’s side. The way they both gravitated towards each other. 

He felt... well adjusted. 

So adjusted, in fact, that he was able to maintain a composed expression as Neil came stumbling out of the apartment; an all too familiar ring box clutched in his lifted hand.

“Andrew!” Neil spoke confusedly, shaking the ring box for emphasis. “I found this in your sock drawer? I think it’s been misplaced.”

Andrew could have screamed.

“Neil.” He spoke slowly, swinging his legs back over. He carefully rose to his feet, his hands outstretched. “Give me the box.”

“But what is it?” Neil paid him no mind, his gaze locked peculiarly on the object in his hand.

Andrew spared a brief thought to be thankful that Neil hadn’t glanced at him. He didn’t think he was doing a good job of handling his emotions. 

“It’s a ring.” Andrew stood silently, his arms hanging by his sides as he closed his eyes. He briefly considered holding his breath.

“Who puts a ring in their sock drawer?”

Andrew began silently counting. He didn’t have an exact goal in mind; a set number to reach. He had to remind himself that Neil hadn’t grown up like most kids, or even had the opportunity to be faced with cultural norms and even some social cues most people understood.

“People who don’t want anyone to find it.” 

“But... why would anyone do that?”

Inhale.

Exhale.

“People will often... do that.” Andrew spoke measuredly, keeping his voice level. “When they’re planning to propose.”

Andrew had never hated how observant he was until this moment. He could see the realization as it flooded Neil’s eyes and settled in. Andrew briefly considered fleeing. He felt like if any situation called for fleeing it would this one.

“But then... who is it for?” 

Andrew could’ve smacked himself. Turns out, Andrew was sorely mistaken. Part of himself couldn’t believe how dense Neil truly was. Some things about Neil Josten never stopped surprising him.

“Just fucking look at the ring.”

Neil had the audacity to appear disgruntled. Andrew, on the other hand, could’ve laughed. Laughed at the scenario he found himself in, laugh at how oblivious Neil was to it all, and just. Laugh. 

“I don’t know much about rings.” Neil admitted as he began lifting it from its box. His brow furrowed briefly as confusion flashed over his face. He squinted. “But there’s... something engraved? Is that usual of a ring?”

“Some people believe it adds sentimental value.” Andrew forced his tone to remain even.

Neil’s eyes flickered towards him once before turning his gaze back to the object at topic. Andrew didn’t want to watch. He thought the initial realization was bad. He just hadn’t realized Neil still didn’t understand that the ring was for _him_. 

“It’s... a key.” 

Neil’s voice came out in a whisper. It sent shivers up Andrew’s spine. He suddenly had the urge to take back ever thought, every ounce of reasoning, everything that told him this was a good idea. It wasn’t that he regretted it, no.

Andrew Minyard was terrified.

It wouldn’t be the first time, and probably not the last.

But this feeling of terror would remain unmatchable. It was knowing his heart was out there. He had laid his intentions down. There was no longer an option of taking them back. He felt vulnerable.

“I don’t understand.” Neil’s voice broke off, his gaze lifting up. Andrew’s breath caught at the sight that lay before him. Neil’s blue eyes were swimming with unshed tears as his trembling fingers pinched the ring between them. “Is this.. is this for me? Why?”

Andrew wanted to simultaneously suck the air from Neil’s lungs and also kick him in the shins. He had never met someone so oblivious to the love and support around him. Andrew spared a thought that perhaps Neil would say the same about him.

He squared his shoulders.

“I know you know I’m lying when I tell you ‘this’ is nothing.” Andrew nodded between them, feeling proud that his voice remained steady. “But I wanted to make sure you really know, since you have five brain cells, Josten. I wanted to make a promise. Forever.”

Andrew may have been pleased to note that he kept himself from crying; but he was glad to see that Neil wasn’t having much luck. The striker had began rapidly blinking back tears, his bottom lip sucked between his teeth. 

He was so pretty.

And of course, Neil would be a pretty crier.

The world was unfair.

“You want to marry me.” Neil spoke, his voice muffled from tears. 

“Neil.” Andrew relented, opening his arms. He widened his stance as well, entirely aware of how it felt to have Neil’s weight crash into him. 

This situation, however, was different. Andrew wasn’t entirely sure what he expected once he got around to proposing, or even if he would propose in a traditional sense, but this wasn’t it. This was his biggest fear unraveling before his eyes. The sight of Neil taking a hesitant step back as he continuously shakes his head wasn’t the image he desired to see.

“Neil..” Andrew spoke slowly, almost as if he were speaking to a spooked animal. Even as his heart began to shatter. “We can pretend this didn’t happen. We can put it back in my sock drawer, or even get rid of it. If that’s what you want. We don’t.. nothing has to change.” _Please, don’t leave me.._ went unsaid.

“How could you want to marry me?” Neil crumpled to the ground, the ring remaining clutched in his palm and held to his chest. 

Andrew moved towards him, his hands raised as he slowly settled beside him. “Yes or no?”

Neil glanced up, his tear streaked face appearing confused as he glanced between Andrew and the ring.

“Touching you.” Andrew clarified. “Yes or no?”

“It’s always yes with you.” The words fell from Neil’s mouth without hesitation. The only difference would be how watery they sounded.

Andrew sat criss cross before pulling Neil over his lap. Josten’s head immediately sought solace; tucking himself in the crook of the goalie’s neck.

“Your neck fetish is getting out of control.” Andrew muttered half heartedly, lifting his left arm to wrap around Neil’s shoulder. The striker’s legs settled over Andrew’s knee, his hands settled in his own lap.

“But you still want to marry me.” Neil spoke quietly, so quietly that Andrew could hear the question in that tone.

“Yes.”

Neil nodded before beginning to shift his body. He moved back, far enough to lift his right leg and swing it over in order for him to sit facing Andrew with either of his legs circling the goalie’s hips. He hesitated briefly as he glanced at the ring, biting his lip before handing it out to Andrew. The goalie could feel his stomach clench as his own hand reached out to take it back. 

“I just need my hands free.” Neil spoke quietly, laying his head against Andrew’s shoulder. His hands reached up to play with the strands of the goalie’s hair. “And it felt wrong, sorta. I’m not supposed to just... put it on myself, am I? I’ve never– I don’t know how this works.”

Andrew’s breath caught. 

He was going to push Neil down the closest flight of stairs.

“I-I never thought this would be in my future.” Neil began, his voice quiet despite the small hiccup that managed to escape him. “I didn’t think I would live past high school. And then it was the first year at Palmetto... since then it’s just felt like I’ve been waiting for the other shoe to drop. We’ve talked about me feeling like this, I know....”

“But it’s something I still struggle accepting. What I’m trying to say is... I care about you. Like. A lot. And I know you... I know you care about me, Andrew. I really do. I’m not afraid to admit I’m your favorite person. I’m saying this because I know we’re both so fucked up emotionally and struggle with how we show that. And I know that you worry that you don’t show me enough. But you do. And Andrew... I just. I–I–“

“I know.” Andrew cut him off, his own heart racing as he untangled Neil’s hands from his hair and gripped them in his own. “I know all of that. I know you care.” _Love me._

Andrew gripped the ring in his close palm as he lifted Neil’s face up with his finger. “I don’t need words, Neil. Words are nice. But I’ve grown up hearing them without anything to show for. Maybe I was wrong, but I felt showing how I felt... was better. But if you don’t want that, then that’s okay–“

“I do.”

Andrew blinked.

“I do want this.” Neil laughed wetly, his lashes glistening from being coated in tears. “I didn’t react the way I wish I had... but I needed a moment. To know I can have this.”

Andrew nodded.

He understood that. In hind sight, they both may have reacted very strongly. Andrew should have knew better than to believe Neil’s reaction could be supported by his first initial thought. Neil was never typical. He always proved that much.

“And Andrew?”

“What now, Josten?”

“Aren’t you supposed to ask me something?” An amused smirk was beginning to tug at the corner of Neil’s mouth as he pushed off Andrew to climb to his feet. 

“Fuck off.” 

“You’re even on the ground already and everything.” 

Andrew couldn’t help the loud laugh that fell from his mouth as he managed to stand as well. He felt giddy, almost. Full of elation. Pleased. Delighted. Jubilant. Thankful. _Happy._

“I’m only going to say this once.” Andrew warned. 

Neil’s face fell into one of composure, his hands clasped before him. He even stood at attention, appearing obedient. He zipped his lips for emphasis.

Andrew rolled his eyes.

He couldn’t believe he was going to marry this fool.

“Yes or no?” Andrew presented the ring, his lips twitching at the look that began to settle on Neil’s face.

“Yes, always yes with you.”

Andrew carefully slid the ring onto Neil’s hand, not missing the way it lightly trembled. He took a step closer and enveloped Neil, pulling the slightly taller man into his embrace. Neil came willfully, his trembling hands wrapping around Andrew’s back and shoulder as Andrew’s own settled on Neil’s hips.

He had never worried about coming off as approachable or soothing, but leave it to Neil to change that. Because in this moment, he desperately hoped he seemed gentle. His infamous trademark had become him sneaking his fingers and hands up the hem of whatever he found Neil wearing at the moment.

The irony in his hands sneaking up his own shirt.

“Thank you.” Neil’s words came out spoken like a prayer, his lips skimming the skin of Andrew’s neck. 

“For what, junkie?” Andrew responded, his fingers beginning to trace circles on the skin of Neil’s hip bones.

“For having my back. Believing in me. Not letting me give up. All of it. Thank you.” Neil summarized. “But especially for... giving me a key and calling it home. For helping me make a home, with you.”

“Some of those were entirely selfish on my part.” Andrew struggled, his mouth not seeming to work. He couldn’t help the shiver that did manage to escape him.

“Of course.” 

Andrew knew when he was being patronized.

He pinched Neil’s side.

Neil yelped, scowling as he leaned back to swat at Andrew’s twiddling fingers. Andrew snorted in response and began leading them back inside. Neil didn’t have to know it was because he was becoming cold.

“Hot chocolate?” Neil pulled himself from Andrew’s grip to raise a brow. Andrew nodded as he sank down in their love seat. 

Andrew began to relax into the cushions, his body becoming incredibly thankful for the warmth that enveloped him. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, his mind at ease as the sound of Neil’s familiar rustling in the kitchen settled over him.

“Extra marshmallows?” 

“Anything less and I’ll file for a divorce.” Andrew deadpanned. 

The rustling came to an abrupt stop. 

Andrew wondered if he had managed to put his foot in his mouth so soon or if Neil had made the mistake of purchasing sugar free hot chocolate and only just now realized. Andrew would stand by his decision of making both of them go out at 2AM to buy adequate hot cocoa. 

That was neither here nor there.

He glanced up and to the right just as a stricken Neil came to stand in the doorway of the kitchen. A perfectly sugar filled canister of hot chocolate gripped in his ring clad hand. All seemed well. Except for the expression on that face. 

Andrew hated that expression.

“Andrew...” Neil spoke carefully, setting the can down as he began to approach him. “Do you... do you realize what a marriage proposal.. entails?”

“Getting married? Accepting insane and bizarre in-laws?” Andrew questioned. “You don’t have anymore so we can move past that. I apologize if Nicky and Aaron are a lot to handle. Can’t help that, much. Unless–“

“We’re not disowning Nicky.” Neil huffed, crossing his arms. He rolled his eyes at Andrew’s look. “Or Aaron.”

“So many topics covered today.” Andrew fought off a yawn. “And still, no hot chocolate. Serious talks and no sugar?”

“Andrew!” Neil swatted him as he climbed over the arm of their love seat. He yelped as Andrew tugged him, causing him to topple over and fall chest first onto the man below. “That’s not my fault.”

“Of course.” Andrew rolled his eyes before reaching out to flick Neil across the forehead. “Spill, Josten. What is it?”

“A wedding..” Neil spoke slowly. “You hate weddings. _We_ hate having a lot of attention on us.”

“Yet here we are, professional Exy players. Why didn’t they tell us?”

“Andrew!”

“So, no wedding? What’s the big deal?”

Neil paused to think.

“That’s an option?” Andrew could hear the doubt in Neil’s tone. “I just always thought weddings went unspoken when someone proposed.”

“Seen a lot of weddings during your life on the run, have you?”

Neil huffed.

“We can go to the courthouse anytime once we decide on a a date.” Andrew offered, tangling his hand in Neil’s auburn curls.

“I like that.” Neil began to hum softly, settling across Andrew’s chest. “We can’t tell the Foxes. They’d never let us get away with it.”

“Hiding something from our nosy friends?” Andrew questioned. “Count me in.”

It was Neil’s turn to pinch Andrew now.

Andrew began fumbling behind him, reaching for the remote for the television. He easily flicked it on and settled on watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, even if it were already halfway over. The sound from the TV settled over the room, pulling the pair into a sense of comfortability. 

“Neil?”

“Hm?”

“Hot chocolate?”

“Right!”

Andrew couldn’t help the smile that stretched over his face as he looked after Neil as he ducked into the kitchen. The puttering noises began once more. 

He glanced down at seeing movement in his peripheral vision, closing his eyes as King jumped up and settled in the space between his body and the cushions. The heating kicked on, causing a sense of contentment to fill Andrew’s being.

Andrew felt like he was living outside his body. To know this would be his life now. He would always have Neil by his side. 

He opened his eyes at the sound of Neil’s light feet.

“Here’s yours, extra marshmallows.” Neil carefully handed it over, stepping back to give Andrew time to secure a hold on it.

Andrew almost asked what he was waiting for, but then Neil began climbing onto the love seat to settle in the space left between Andrew’s legs. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the man’s actions.

So, he mentally added that to his list. Andrew would always have Neil by his side, on his lap, and in his neck. Andrew briefly thought back to years ago, recalling how it felt so right to give Neil a key to the house in Columbia. 

That same feeling was how Andrew felt now.

Tenfold.

Because now, no matter what happened, they would always have each other’s backs. They still had to get married, of course. And figure out who out of all of the Foxes should be their witness. 

“You know how I said we could get married whenever we’re both ready?” Andrew took a measured sip from his mug.

“Mhm.”

“Are you?”

“Am I.. what?” Neil blinked owlishly, looking up from his steaming mug to send Andrew a questioning look. “Ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh. Yeah, of course.” Neil flushed a light pink, shying away as Andrew sent him a knowing smirk.

“Get up.”

“W-What?” Neil floundered, holding his mug up to avoid spilling its liquids as he stumbled to his feet.

“Text Kevin, tell him to be here in twenty.” Andrew pushed his phone into Neil’s chest. “Twenty, Neil! Or I’ll leave you both here.”

“Where are we going?” Neil cried after his form as he disappeared down the hallway to grab his keys.

“The courthouse. It closes at 7 o’clock. It’s 6:15 now so if Kevin hurries we can make it.” Andrew appeared once more, shrugging on his jacket as he began to make his way towards the door.

“You do understand I have to be there!” Neil yelled after him, hopping around with just one shoe.

The sound of Andrew’s laughter could be heard as he slid behind the drivers wheel in the Maserati. He flicked the heat settings on, even going as far to turn on the seat warmers. Andrew was _not_ incredibly fond of being cold.

He had settled into the seat just as Neil’s form burst out the front door. He stumbled down the steps, his T-shirt half heartedly tugged down his torso as the fly on his jeans remained open. Andrew briefly considered apologizing for telling Neil to come on in sweats but be waved it off.

Josten fell into the passenger seat, his eyes crazed as his chest heaved. “Kevin said he’s around the corner now. Also, told him we were going to... the court. It was the only way I knew how to get him here quickly.”

“Lying by deception?” Andrew wagged his finger back and forth. “My, my, my, Josten. What’ll we do with you?”

“Minyard.”

“What?”

“Josten-Minyard.” Neil corrected, flashing Andrew a smirk of his own.

Andrew’s throat suddenly felt dry.

“Infinity percent.”

Neil grinned.

It was at that moment that Kevin’s vehicle slid in alongside the Maserati. Andrew reached over and gripped Neil’s hand in his own. “We’re doing this.”

“We are.” Neil squeezed Andrew’s hand in return.

The moment was short lived. The door to the backseat opened as Kevin chunked in his practice bag before making his presence known. He offered Andrew a nod before sliding in.

“It’s nice you two are actually practicing when it’s not required.” He spoke offhandedly, glancing around the backseat in confusion. “Should I have put my bag in the trunk? Since it seems that’s where you two put yours?”

Andrew and Neil shared a look, much to Kevin’s confusion and growing dread. Andrew had to give Day credit, he was becoming much more perceptive.

“About that...” Neil began.

Andrew locked the doors and started reversing from the driveway. He ignored Kevin’s complaints about being kept in the dark and instead worried about turning the GPS on. 

“Can you program the location for the courthouse into the GPS?” Andrew glanced at Neil.

Neil nodded and began using the address on his phone for reference. Andrew took note of how oddly careful he was being. That, and the only other option of entertainment he had aside from driving would be to answer Kevin’s countless questions.

The three of them drifted down the highway, pulling onto the interstate in order to make it downtown. Andrew’s fingers flexed as they gripped the wheel, his mind whirling with the realization that the next time he got back into this car he would be married.

To Neil.

They would be Neil and Andrew Josten-Minyard.

But for the time being, Andrew made a point to turn the volume of the radio increasingly high. He glanced up in the mirror to meet Kevin’s unimpressed look. 

Andrew smirked.

Some things never changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoy Stevetony or Drarry please take a peak at my other works!
> 
> This fic wouldn’t have been possible if not for Nihaal and Jana! So thank you both for rooting me on and always assuring me that something seemed realistic.
> 
> Please make sure to leave your support in the comments and kudos! I’m debating working on a sequel so let me know what you think of this one.
> 
> You can find me on twitter at @winterstarks and on tumblr at andrewandneils.


End file.
